I'll be yours
by Safronia
Summary: A songfic about the band Placebo, with one of their song "I'll be yours"


**I'LL BE YOURS...**

Il le savait, depuis quelques temps déjà l'idée s'insinuait en lui mais il refusait d'y croire, rejetant la réalité. Maintenant elle le frappait de plein fouet…IL l'avait quitté….

Brusquement, un éclat de rire le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il prit soudain conscience de sa situation. Il était affalé à la table d'un bar…le tout était de savoir où Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir commandé la demi-douzaine de bières qu'il avait devant lui…Ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête et sa vue, elle se brouillait de larmes. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain il se leva et sortit du bar. L'air frais lui fit du bien, le rafraîchissant un peu.

Ayant réussi à se repérer il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il gravit péniblement les escaliers sombres jusqu'à son appartement et entra chez lui. Là il alluma la lumière mais son éclat lui fit mal aux yeux aussi préféra-t-il rester dans le noir. Il avait mal partout et il tremblait de tous ses membres…le jeune homme comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait…il était en manque…pour y remédier il prit donc immédiatement une dose d'héroïne après quoi il s'affala sur son lit complètement anéantit et en larmes…

Il s'en voulait tellement d'en avoir repris, d'avoir replongé…mais c'était plus fort que lui…c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ca que Max l'avait quitté…Max qu'il aimait tant, à qui il avait tout donné sans compter. Tout ses sentiments de frustration, de désespoir et de trop-plein d'amour l'étouffait…il devait en parler, le dire, le crier…l'Ecrire !

Il prit du papier en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder vers l'endroit où étaient entassées les affaires de son amant… « enfin ex-amant plutôt se dit-il »…Cette pensée eu pour effet de lui provoquer une série de violent frissons qui le firent souffrir autant que si on le rouait de coup…

Il commença alors à écrire, pour Max, une chanson comme une lettre dans laquelle il lui dit tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, voulu être pour lui…son père, sa mère, son amant…_I'll be your father, I'll be your mother, I'll be your lover…_

Il aurait été à lui sans retenue et pour toujours…_I'll be your anchor you'll never leave…_Il aurait été là comme il l'avait été il y a un an quand Max avait fait une profonde dépression…

_So I'll be your liqueur demons will drown and floats away…_étant à ses côtés à chaque instant, _I'll be your water bathing you clean with liquid peace…_le réconfortant quand il pleurait des nuits durant…_I've seen you suffer I've seen you cry all nights trough…_

Il avait essayé de son mieux d'apaiser son âme tourmentée…_I'll be your liqueur bathing your soul…_

Il aurait voulu être tout cela pour lui…il l'avait été mais ne l'était plus et cette pensée obsédante revenait sans cesse dans sa tête accompagnée de cette lancinante question : Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as tu quitté ?

« Triste refrain, se dit-il, il en faudrait un dans le même ton, obsédant, répété…j'en parlerais avec Stef, il saura me conseiller. » A la pensée de son ami une douce chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine, Stefan lui aussi était toujours là pour lui, l'aidant, le guidant dans ses choix…il était tellement impulsif !En fait Stef était la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir à cette instant « Oui, pensa-t-il, il faut que je le voie lui et non pas Steeve qui va encore me faire la morale… »

Il se leva, chancelant. En se dirigeant vers la porte il croisa son regard dans le miroir…il se fit peur, croyant voir un revenant…ses cheveux noir long pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, ses vêtements froissés et le vernis noir de ses ongles écaillé… « Regarde toi, on dirait une loque, pas étonnant qu'il soit parti ! » Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il les ravala et partit.

Quand il arriva chez Stefan , qui n'habitait pourtant pas très loin , il n'était pas loin de s'évanouir, trop d'émotions, de drogue et d'alcool tourbillonnait en lui. Il s'appuya sur la sonnette et s'effondra dans les bras d'un Stefan endormi et interloqué

« - Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mmm…Max…m'as quitté…

Quoi ?Tu déconnes j'espère ? »

Le fait que son ami fondit en larmes dans ses bras acheva de le convaincre.

« - Ok tu restes là ce soir toi. »

Le jeune homme aidé par son ami s'assit sur le canapé et commença à raconter toute l'histoire en détails…Stefan se retint de lui dire qu'il en connaissait déjà une bonne partie car il sentait que son ami avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Ses paroles étaient désordonnées et souvent entrecoupées de sanglot mais le bassiste finit par comprendre que Max avait fait une scène car il suspectait son amant de reprendre de la drogue « Ce en quoi il n'a pas tort, balbutia le jeune homme, mais de là à… » Un sanglot l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Au fur et à mesure que son ami lui contait les événements, Stefan sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, de quel droit ce …« max » avait-il blessé celui qui lui avait tout donné ?Comment avait-il osé ?

Il ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas attiser le chagrin de son ami, cependant il ne put retenir son indignation quand le jeune homme déclara :

« Je crois que j'ai bousillé ma vie, chuis foutu, je crois que je vais abandonner le groupe, tout abandonner » A ces mots le bassiste bondit « NON !…Je veux dire, non tu ne peux pas faire ça, reprit-il plus doucement, pense à tout ce qu'on a fait, tout ce qu'on a donné ou sacrifié pour en arriver là, pense à Steeve et à moi et surtout pense au fan, à ceux qui nous supportent et qui nous aiment, tu ne peux pas leur faire ça Brianchka ! »

Le surnom qu'avait utilisé son ami fit naître un pâle sourire sur les lèvres du chanteur .

Stefan était le seul à l'appeler comme ça… Cela datait d'un voyage dans l'est qu'ils avaient fait pour se détendre après la sortie de « Without You I'm Nothing ». Un jour qu'ils flânaient tous ensemble dans les magasins, le jeune chanteur avait essayé une chepka pour plaisanter. Bien entendu toute l'équipe s'était bien payé sa tête sauf Stefan qui lui avait glissé doucement à l'oreille « Tu es bien mignon comme ca…Brianchka »

De temps à autre, dans des occasions spéciales, il l'appelait comme ça.

« Max aussi l'avait fait après que je lui ai raconté cette histoire…mais c'était en m'insultant… » Ses larmes se remirent à couler à l'évocation de son amant.

Stefan qui avait sentie venir une crise de larmes pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier se blottit contre sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois cette étreinte douce et ferme lui redonnait confiance. Il se sentait à l'abri dans les bras du bassiste…un peu comme…chez lui.

A présent il se sentait plus calme et rasssuré. Il se detendit et commença doucement à glisser dans le sommeil mais juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience il sentit des lèvres fraîches se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser protecteur et doux… « Merci » murmura-t-il…

_I'll be yours…_


End file.
